I'm Your Bodyguard
by beby-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke bosan dengan aktifitas kesehariannya dan memutuskan untuk menjadi Bodyguard seorang gadis cantik yang angkuh dan sombong. chap 4 up. terinspirasi dari Drama-K 'My Fair Lady'.Don't Like, Don't Read..! R&R PLEASE? Re-Edit! dari   Prolog- ch4.
1. Prolog

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm Your Bodyguard © Beby-chan.**

**#Prologue#**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pair: SasuSaku **

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, aneh dan teman_temannya yang lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yang bosan dengan segala iktivitasnya sehari-hari, mencoba merubahnya dengan cara menjadi seorang bodyguard seorang gadis cantik yang sombong.**

Uchiha Sasuke, adalah nama dari pria tampan berumur 18 tahun dengan rambut bergaya Emo berwarna biru kehitaman dan memiliki mata hitam pekat yang kontras dengan kulit putih mulusnya. Ia adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan keluarga Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto pendiri sekaligus pemilik resmi dari perusahaan **Uchiha Textile. **Uchiha Textile adalah sebuah perushaan penghasil bahan kain berkulitas tinggi yang terbesar di Negara Jepang dan telah terkenal hampir diseluruh belahan dunia. Tidak hanya bahan mentah yang berupa kain jadinya saja, tapi mereka juga memproduksi kain yang telah menjadi pakaian yang hanya dikenakan oleh orang-orang dari kalangan _jet set_. Mereka juga memiliki Disigner sendiri yang bertugas penuh atas rancangannya.

Hidup Uchiha Sasuke berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya, diumurnya yang tergolong masih remaja, ia sudah membantu keluarganya dalam hal-hal perusahaannya tersebut bersama sang kakak. Uchiha Itachi. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa risih karena ia selalu dibuntuti oleh para Bodyguardnya kemanapun ia pergi. pernah suatu hari Sasuke mengamati para Bodyguardnya yang tanpa kenal lelah selalu mengikutinya, sampai akhirnya ia berfikir _'Bagaimana ya rasanya jika aku menjadi Bodyguard?'_, tapi ia melupakan pemikirannya itu karena rutinitasnya yang selau padat setiap hari.

Pada suatu hari, Sasuke mulai merasa jenuh dengan segala aktifitasnya. Dia kembali teringat akan bagaimana rasanya jika ia menjadi Bodyguard, Sasuke benar-benar ingin merasakannya. Ia pun memiliki sebuah ide untuk keluar dari rutinitasnya sehari-hari sementara waktu, yaitu menjadi Bodyguard dan kepala pelayan seorang gadis cantik yang sangat angkuh dan sombong dengan berdalih ingin berlibur keluar negri pada kedua orang tuanya. Tapi tentu saja tidak mudah, Fugaku membolehkan Sasuke berlibur dengan sebuah syarat, yaitu para Bodyguard Sasuke harus terus mengikutinya atas perintah langsung dari Fugaku dan Sasuke pun menyetujuinya dan juga mengajak para Bodyguardnya untuk berkomplot dengannya agar bisa dengan mudah membohongi keluarganya demi terbebas dari segala aktifitas kesehariannya selama ini dengan aktifitas yang baru, walaupun itu menjadi Bodyguard dan kepala pelayan.

Tapi tidak semudah itu bagi Sasuke bekerja sebagai Bodyguard dan kepala pelayan, berhubung majikannya adalah itu tadi, gadis cantik yang angkuh dan sombong, seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya yang selalu berfikir segalanya akan selesai hanya dengan uang dan selalu bertidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Sasuke mendapat perintah dari Kakek gadis tersebut untuk mengubah sifat cucu kesayangannya dengan cara apapun, asalkan itu harus berhasil, dan kakek itu hanya memberikan jangka waktu 2 bulan padanya. Akankah Sasuke berhasil menjalankan tugasnya? Atau dia akan menyerah dan pergi begitu saja? Atau malah Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Saya kembali dengan fic baru saya, fic ke tiga tepatnya. yang tetep SasuSaku…. *gak nanya*  
Pendek? Iya karena ini masih prolognya, hehehehe  
tentu udah pada taukan siapa yang bakalan jadi majikan Sasuke? khukhukhu...

Sebenernya saya terinspirasi fic ini dari Drama – K, yang judulnya 'My Fair Lady'

Tapi bedanya Sasukenya juga orang tajir dan nyamar, dan saya Cuma mengambil sedikit ide dari film aslinya, karena kalau semua nanti jadinya malah Plagiat dong? hehehe

Jadi Cerita seterusnya mungkin agak melenceng jauh… dan dalam membuat fic ini aku juga mendapat bantuan untuk beberapa hal tertentu dari temanku Chezahana Yukii. dan apakah masih ada misstypo?

Aku juga mau minta pendapat dari Readers dan senpai sekalian, apakah fic ini layak untuk di lanjutkan atau tidak?

Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE….? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

**KEEP OR DELETE**..?


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm Your Bodyguard © Beby-chan.**

**#Chapter 1#**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pair: SasuSaku **

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, aneh dan teman_temannya yang lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yang bosan dengan segala iktivitasnya sehari-hari, mencoba merubahnya dengan cara menjadi seorang bodyguard seorang gadis cantik yang sombong.**

Waktu di Konoha telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, hal itu terlihat jelas dari garis-garis berwarna oranye dari sang mentari yang hampir terbenam, berpadu dengan gelapnya langit sehinnga menciptakan warna keemasan dan menghiasi langit disenja ini. Cahaya keemasan tersebut menyesap masuk dalam sebuah ruang kerja yang dibiarkan tanpa penerangan melalui kaca berukuran jumbo, menandakan bahwa ruangan tersebut berada di tempat yang tinggi.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemilik ruangan tersebut, sedang asik memandangi pemandangan di depannya –jendela lebar tersebut- dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah kursi dan membelakangi meja kerjanya yang terlihat sanagat rapih. Sepertinya, pekerjaannya telah selesai hingga ia bisa bersantai-santai seperti ini.

Lama Sasuke memandangi langit. Melepas lelah yang dia dapat setelah segala aktivitasnya yang padat hari ini. Ia sangat menikmatinya, sampai tak terasa ia mulai mengatupkan kedua matanya dan menyandarkan kepala pada sebelah tangannya. Hening, hanya suara deru pendingin ruangan saja yang terdengar. Begitu tenang, sampai beberapa suara ribut terdengar dan mengusik ketenangannya…

**CKLEK**

Masuklah tiga orang laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam jas resmi berwarna hitam dengan lambang klan Uchiha di saku depan dan leher belakang, dua orang berambut jabrik dengan warna berbeda dan seorang lagi berambut seperti nanas.

"Hoi, Sa… suke?" suara cempreng milik salah satu dari si rambut jabrik menyeruak mendahului kedua temannya, tidak sadar bahwa dirinya masuk tanpa izin. Suara yang semangat itu berubah menjadi pertanyaan karena mendapati ruangan yang dimasukinya hanya bermodal penerangan cahaya matahari senja saja.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, ketuk pintu dulu NARUTO!" teriak orang berambut jabrik yang lain dengan tato segitiga terbalik pada kedua pipinya di belakang Naruto -orang yang masuk tanpa izin-.

"Aku juga sudah bilang berkali-kali untuk jangan berteriak, Inuzuka Kiba." kali ini seseorang di belakang Kiba -orang yang meneriaki Naruto- memperingatinya dengan malas. Nara Shikamaru, si rambut nanas. Kiba menatapnya kesal.

"Hah! Sudah kalian jangan cerewet," sahut Naruto, "hei Sasuke, kenapa gelap begini?" sambungnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya. "Kalian ini berisik sekali," Ia membalikkan kursi yang dia duduki untuk memandang tiga mahluk yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya itu. Para Bodyguard-nya. "Aku sedang menikmati santai sore tahu."

"Ya~ maaf, maaf… kami hanya mau mengingatkanmu kalau sekarang sudah waktunya pulang." sahut Kiba.

Shikamaru menyalahkan lampu ruangan tersebut. "Kau tentu tahu, kalau kau itu harus tepat waktu,"

"Hah~… iya aku mengerti." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, mengenakan jas hitamnya dan melangkah keluar diikuti oleh para Bodyguard-nya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, kontan membuat Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, karena ia merasa dipandangi oleh Sasuke.

"Kau aneh," Sasuke menjawab.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto innocent sambil mengalihkan wajahnya pada Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh!" Kiba yang kesal langsung memberi jitakan di kepala Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menerima nasib bahwa rekan kerjanya benar-benar orang yang berisik.

Naruto memegang kepalanya "Aww~, sakit Kiba!" lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedang sweatdroop melihat kelakuan para bodyguardnya, "memangnya aku aneh kenapa, Teme?"

"Hn, dari tadi kau tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, Dobe,"

"Apa iya? Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, hahahahaha…" Jawab Naruto yang diakhiri tawa khasnya.

"Iya Sasuke, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Asal kau tahu, dari tadi kedua mahluk ini sangat berisik!" cibir Shikamaru pada kedua rekannya itu. Yang dikatai hanya memberikan deathglare andalan mereka.

"Hn, ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang."

Saat Sasuke hendak berbalik, Naruto menahannya. "Tunggu dulu Sasuke!"

"Ada apa?" Ujarnya malas.

"Hehe… hari ini aku sedang senang! Apa kau punya permintaan?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apapun?" tanya pria itu.

"Hm! Apapun pasti kukabulkan!" angguk Naruto mantap, "asalkan yang wajar saja, hehehe…" sambungnya lagi. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya bisa membatin '_Mulai lagi deh si Naruto_.'

Yah, Naruto memang seperti itu. Bila hatinya sedang senang, ia pasti akan mengabulkan permintaan sang majikan. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Saat pertama kali Sasuke pernah bertanya padanya, '_Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini?_' dan Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran lebarnya '_Terkadang aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu peri, hehehehe…'_ sungguh jawaban yang aneh.

Sasuke terlihat berfikir sebentar, "Terima kasih, tapi hari ini tidak perlu." Ia pun mulai melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Hah~ ya sudah." Kiba menepuk pelan bahu Naruto yang sedikit kecewa karena gagal untuk menjadi ibu peri hari ini.

Setelah dua langkah, Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik dengan seringai iblis di wajahnya. "Mungkin ada satu," detik berikutnya Naruto, Kiba dan si kepala pelayan -Shikamaru- merasakan firasat buruk akan segera terjadi.

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

Seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih turun dari mobil mewahnya di sebuah halaman rumah bergaya Eropa modern yang sangat besar. Gadis itu mengenakan dress bermerek Uchiha Textile berwarna perak dengan aksen bunga besar di bahu sebelah kanan dan garis-garis horizontal dibagian bawahnya. Dipadu dengan high hills hitam yang simpel, topi pantai dengan syal putih yang menutupi kepalanya dan tidak lupa kaca mata hitam dengan frame putih bertengger dengan manis di hidung mancungnya.

Saat membuka pintu rumahnya, beberapa orang pelayan laki-laki dan perempuan telah berbaris membentuk dua barisan dengan seragam mereka yang rapih. Tuxido hitam bagi yang laki-laki dan seragam maid hitam dengan renda-renda putih dibeberapa bagian bagi yang perempuan. Memberikan jalan di tengah pada gadis tersebut.

"Selamat malam, nona Sakura." sambut kepala pelayan dari pelayan perempuan. Yuhi Kurenai. Dan diikuti ojigi oleh para pelayan yang lain.

Sakura –gadis itu- pewaris tunggal _**Haruno's Hotel**_ yang terkenal diseluruh dunia hanya memandang sekilas pada mereka, lalu terus berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan mereka semua.

Saat sampai di depan kamarnya, Sakura menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang."Apa kakekku sedah pulang? nona Kurenai?" tanya Sakura dengan suara beningnya pada Kurenai yang ternyata mengikutinya.

"Iya nona, beliau ada di ruanganya."

Sakura melepas topinya dan memberikannya pada Kurenai sehingga menampakkan rambut merah mudanya yang indah. "Aku akan menemuinya."

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk," jawab suara berat dari dalam ruangan yang Sakura ketuk pintunya. Haruno Satoshi, kakek Sakura.

"Apa kabar kakekku sayang?" sapanya sambil memeluk kakeknya tersayang. Hanya kakeknya lah keluarganya saat ini bagi Sakura walaupun ia masih memiliki sepupu, karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil.

"Oh, ternyata cucuku yang manja ini sudah pulang," Satoshi mengecup kening cucunya, "ayo duduk, kakek ingin bicara," lanjutnya.

"Ada apa, kek?" keduanya sudah duduk bersebelahan disofa ruangan itu.

"Kakek dengar kau memecat Sora sebagai kepala pelayanmu ya?" tanyanya to the point. Melihat sedikit ekspresi terkejut cucunya, ia kembali bertanya, "kenapa Sakura?"

"Dia itu menyebalkan Kek, aku tidak suka! Lagi pula aku tidak memerlukan kepala pelayan untuk selalu mengikutiku kok, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Apa kakek lupa kalau aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam sejak umur 10 tahun?" jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Kakek tahu Sakura, kau ini memang kuat. Tapi kau adalah pewaris satu-satunya _Haruno's Hotel_ setelah kakek meningg-" Sakura memotong perkataan kakeknya.

"Hentikan kakek! Aku tidak suka kakek berbicara seperti itu, kakek masih akan terus memimpin _Haruno's Hotel_ 50 tahun lagi, aku yakin itu," Ia mengecilkan nada suaranya, "jadi kumohon kakek jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi," Gadis itu mulai terisak.

"Maafkan kakek, Sakura," Satoshi mengelus rambut merah muda cucunya, "kakek pasti bisa memimpin _Haruno's Hotel _50 tahun lagi, asalkan kau mau mulai ikut bekerja sebagai wakil Direktur kakek, bagaimana?" Tawarnya. Bukannya membaik, sang kakek malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Kakek sudah sering mengatakan hal itu padaku dan kakek juga pasti telah mengetahui jawabanku. Kenapa kakek selalu bersikeras menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kau juga tentu sudah tahu apa maksudku nona, kau sudah harus mulai bekerja untuk memimpin Hotel itu nanti, atau setidaknya segeralah menikah agar suamimu kelak yang akan meneruskannya."

"Kakek! Aku ini masih muda, aku masih ingin bersenang-senang!" Gadis berambut pink itu bangkit dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kakeknya.

"Soal kepala pelayanmu, kakek akan segera mencari penggantinya!" seru Satoshi agak keras karena Sakura telah jauh dari jangkauannya. Beliau hanya bisa menarik nafasnya pasrah dengan kelakuan cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Aku harus menemukan kepala pelayan sekaligus bodyguard yang tepat untuk merubah sifatnya itu." gumamnya.

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

"Apa? Kau sudah gila ya?" ketiga bodyguard Sasuke memekik histeris mendengar permintaan majikannya itu. Orang-orang di sekitar memandang terkejut kearah mereka.

Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya,tidak memperdulikan tatapan ingin tahu orang-orang. "Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Kau harus memenuhi permintaanku! ingat? kau sudah berjanji Naruto." Sasuke mengigatkan dengan seringai liciknya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membeku ditempat dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dengan deras di pelipisnya. "I... iya, tapi…" jawabnya gelagapan.

"Yang benar saja Sasuke? Itu permintaan terkonyol yang pernah kudengar," timpal Shikamaru.

"Itu benar! Masa kau, Uchiha Sasuke mau menjadi kepala pelayan dan bodyguard? Yang benar saja? Apa kata dunia dan para Fans Girls-mu itu nantinya?" tanya Kiba sambil berbisik agar tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang lagi, berhubung mereka sedang berada di lobby kantor Uchiha Textile.

"Aku tidak peduli pada fans bodoh itu, aku ini bukan actor!" cibirnya.

"Hahaha… aku tahu! Kau pasti bercanda'kan, Teme?" tanya Naruto, "tidak lucu! Aku sampai berkeringat dingin begini."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, Dobe! Aku serius mengatakan hal ini." geram pemuda itu.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Shikamaru serius.

"Aku bosan, aku ingin mencoba hal yang baru! Aku sering memperhatikan kalian dan itu membuatku tertarik. Aku ingin mencobanya." Sasuke memandang ketiga orang yang tengah berfikir keras itu. "Bagaimana?" desaknya.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto. "Ini ide Naruto, jadi dia yang berhak memutuskannya."

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" sambunga Kiba.

"Haaa~ baiklah, apa boleh buat?" Naruto menggidikkan bahunya. Sasuke tersenyum puas, "tapi bagaimana dengan Tuan Fugaku?"

"Soal Ayah, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu mencarikan tempat untukku bekerja nanti." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tuan Sasuke." Naruto memberi penekanan di dua kata terakhirnya.

"Dan kalian berdua," Shikamaru dan Kiba menatap Sasuke, "kalian bantu Naruto," lanjutnya datar. Ia langsung berbalik dan mulai berjalan kembali diikuti Naruto.

"Ya... ya, terderah," shaut Kiba. Dan Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kata 'Merepotkan'. Lalu mereka mulai berjalan mengikuti Sasuke kembali untuk mengantarkan sang 'tuan' kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat.

'_Petualangan akan segera dimulai….'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

Maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini. Aku bener-bener minta maaf m(_ _)m

Dan maaf lagi kalo chappy ini kependekkan,,,  
Bener" susah mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan fic ini, *karena malas ngetiknya juga sih sebenarnya* hehehehe -digiles-

Gimana ceritanya? Semoga engga mengecewakan yah, aku memang masih harus banyak belajar. Aku ga nyangka bahwa respon untuk fic ini lumayan banyak, aku seneng banget, jadi untuk seterusnya, mohon bantuannya lagi dari kalian semuanya yah…

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview juga untuk silent reader…  
Juga untuk Chezahan Yukii yang udah membantu… makasih~

Maaf aku blm bisa balas review saat ini, karena lagi buru", tapi aku ucapkan terima kasih sebesar"nya untuk kalian semua yang udah me review… ARIGATOU!

Akhir kata

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm Your Bodyguard © Beby-chan.**

**#Chapter 2#**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pair: SasuSaku **

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, aneh dan teman_temannya yang lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yang bosan dengan segala iktivitasnya sehari-hari, mencoba merubahnya dengan cara menjadi seorang bodyguard seorang gadis cantik yang sombong.**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Matahari pagi ini dengan senang hati memancarkan sinarnya pada penghuni dunia untuk mengawali aktifitas mereka dengan penuh semangat. Pada halaman sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa modern di daerah pegunungan, terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang menjalankan aktifitasnya merawat tanaman-tanaman indah yang tumbuh di sana. Mereka adalah perawat kebun kediaman keluarga Haruno.

Halaman yang sangat luas, yang bahkan terdapat lapangan Golf itu pun tentu saja memiliki perawat kebun dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, karena setiap harinya rumput-rumput itu harus di rawat agar memenuhi kualitas untuk bermain olahraga Golf.

Di ruang makan rumah tersebut terdapat dua orang manusia yang sedang melaksanakan ritual paginya. Sarapan. Haruno Satoshi dan cucu kesayangannya Haruno sakura.

"Sakura, jam satu siang nanti datanglah ke Haruno's hotel di tengah kota." Satoshi mengawali pembicaraan setelah mereka berdua selesai sarapan.

Sakura membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet putih yang mungkin tersisa rempah dari makanan yang ia makan. "Memangnya ada apa, kek?"

"Kita akan makan siang bersama rekan kakek, jangan sampai kau tidak datang ya!" nasehatnya.

"Baiklah." Sakura bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, "aku mau kembali ke kamar dulu, permisi." bungkuknya hormat pada sang Kakek.

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

"Aku berangkat." Uchiha Fugaku mengecup dahi istrinya sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa dirinya ke kantor pagi itu.

Istrinya Uchia Mikoto tersenyum, memberikan koper suaminya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Mobil itu pun mulai bergerak lalu berhenti kembali dan kaca jendela penumpang mobil itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Fugaku kembali.

"Mikoto!" Ia memanggil Istrinya.

Mikoto menghampiri suaminya lagi, "iya? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak, ingatkan Sasuke untuk bertemu rekanku siang nanti."

Mikoto membentuk lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang ditempel sehigga menyisakan tiga jarinya yang lain, "beres!" ucapnya disertai senyum manis. Dan mobil Fugaku pun melesat meninggalkan halaman Mansion Uchiha itu.

Mikoto berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia menuju ruang tv dan menyaksikan tayanagan infotainment yang memberitakan tentang berita miring seorang gadis keturunan Haruno, pemilik Hotel terkenal. Di acara itu di jelaskan bahwa gadis itu memiliki banyak hubungan dengan banyak pria saat ia di luar negeri.

"Ah, kurang kerjaan sekali berita ini membahas hal tidak penting seperti itu. Mau punya berapa pria pun terserah gadis itu kan? Kenapa mereka yang pusing? Lebih baik aku nonton anime saja." Mikoto mengganti chanel tv-nya dengan tayangan anime bergenre romantis dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ibu! ayah mana?" Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping sofa yang Mikoto tempati dengan suaranya yang agak tergesa-gesa, hampir membuat ibunya jantungan karena tidak menyadari kehadiran anaknya.

"Ah! Sasuke, kau mengagetkan ibu. Kenapa tidak sopan begitu?" Mikoto memberikan deathglarnya.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "maaf, bu. Lalu mana Ayah?" ujarnya lagi.

Mikoto sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya lalu menepuk- nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Mengerti isyarat sang ibu, Sasuke pun menempatkan dirinya di samping ibunya.

Ia memegang lengan sasuke "Ayo lihat film anime ini dulu, ceritanya bagus sekali." Mikoto kembali melihat layar tvnya dan mulai senyum-senyum lagi.

"Ibu~" Sasuke Merasa risih, masa ia yang sudah berumur delapan belas tahun masih diajak menonton film anime? Yang benar saja! Lalu Mikoto? Apa dia tidak terlalu tua? Entahlah, "aku tanya ayah, bukan mau melihat anime!"

Mikoto tersenyum innocent lalu mengusap penuh kasih rambut anaknya. "Ayahmu baru saja berangkat, ada apa hm? Tumben sekali kau mencarinya sampai tergesa-gesa sepeti itu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Pasti urusan pekerjaan yah? Kau temui saja nanti di kantor ayahmu."

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum pada Ibunya.

"Kau belum berangkat kerja? Sudah jam segini." tanya Mikoto yang melihat penampilan anaknya sudah rapih dengan kemeja putih, dasi merah dan jas hitamnya tapi sudah jam setengah sembilan masih belum berangkat.

"Shikamaru masih mempersiapkan mobilnya."

"Begitu ya?" tiba-tiba mikoto teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, tadi ayahmu menyuruh Ibu untuk mengingatkanmu menemui rekannya siang nanti."

"Ah, Iya aku ingat. Nanti aku kesana." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"Permisi," Shikamaru datang mengintrupsi perbincangan ibu dan anak itu, "maaf mengganggu, tapi mobil tuan muda sudah siap. Apa anda ingin berangkat sekarang tuan?" lanjutnya pada Sasuke.

"Iya," Sasuke menatap Ibunya, "uku pergi dulu." lalu mengecup pipi kanan sang ibu.

"Hati-hati, sayang." pesanya.

"Hn,"

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

Naruto, sang bodyguard Sasuke yang mendapat tugas extreme dari sang majikan, saat ini sedang menaiki mobil dinas milik keluarga Uchia di tengah kota Konoha dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hahahaha… hari ini aku jadi _Ibu Peri_ lagi, senangnyaa~" katanya entah pada siapa. Tadi pagi Ia mendengar berita dari Hinata -pacarnya- bahwa saat ini di tempatnya bekerja sedang mencari seorang bodyguard merangkap kepala pelayan untuk seorang _Putri _keluarga tersebut.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman kota. Ia turun dari mobil dan memasuki taman itu dan mencari sesuatu.

"Naruto! Di sini!" teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata violet yang sangat manis.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati pacarnya-Hinata sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. "Hoi, Hinata…" Ia menghampirinya, "apa kabarmu?"

"Baik, Naruto. Aku rindu rasanya," ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. Melihatnya Naruto pun jadi semakin ingin menggodanya. Naruto merangkul Hinata dan memperlihatkan cengiran lima jari andalannya.

"Aku juga rindu padamu," Hinata terhuyung akan pingsan karena wajahnya yang benar-benar merah sekarang, "ho… hoi, Hinata! Jangan pingsan dulu, kau belum memberi tahuku syarat yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi kepala pelayan di tempatmu bekerja." Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang setengah sadar, sekarang ia merataspi nasib. _'Kenapa tidak aku goda Hinata saat sudah dapat informasnyai saja?' _batinnya.

"Oh iya!" tiba-tiba Hinata segar kembali. Hah?

"Kau kirimkan saja biodatamu seperti nama, alamat, lulusan pendidikan, nomor telefon dan foto." lanjut gadis itu. Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seraya mencatat apa yang Hinata katakan padanya pada sebuah note kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mau pindah bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan, Naruto?" tanya Hinata lagi. Ia merasa heran kenapa kekasihnya mau pindah kerja, padahal yang ia tahu, Naruto sangat menikmati pekerjaannya bersama Sasuke.

"Hah? Ah itu… Hinata hanya kau saja yang tahu ya. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang ingin bekerja di sana, tapi Sasuke." jawabnya dengan nada yang agak seperti berbisik.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa seorang Sasuke ingin bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan dan Bodyguard?" jujur saja, Hinata tidak habis fakir. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak Sasuke itu?

"Hah…" Naruto menghela nafasnya, "entahlah Hinata, pikiran Sasuke itu memang sulit dimengerti. Permintaannya pun suka yang aneh-aneh, ia bilang dia ingin merasakan pekerjaan yang aku, Kiba dan Shikamaru jalani. Yah, tapi ini kesalahanku juga karena ingin jadi _Ibu peri_ lagi, hehehe…" cengir Naruto di akhir penjelasannya.

Hinata terkikik dengan wajah imutnya. "Hiihihi… kebiasaanmu ingin jadi _Ibu peri_ masih belum hilang ya?" sindirnya, "tapi Naruto, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Sasuke? Maksudku, bagaimana dengan keluarga dan pekerjaannya saat ini? Lalu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau tuan Sarutobi Asuma ketua kepala pelayan di rumah tempatku bekerja tahu tentang keluarga Uchiha bila Ia melihat biodata Sasuke nanti, walaupun tidak mungkin ia mengenali wajah Sasuke di foto, karena dia tidak pernah bertemu keluarga Uchiha sebelumnya." tanya Hinata sekaligus memberikan komentarnya.

Naruto memamerkan senyum liciknya. "Kalau soal itu kau tenang saja, Hinata. Semuanya akan kami urus serapih dan sebersih mungkin. Jangan sebut aku, Kiba juga Shikamaru sebagai orang kepercayaan Sasuke kalau kami tidak bisa berbuat licik," senyum liciknya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai, "karena Sasuke jauh lebih licik dari kami, hahahahahaa…"

Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau nanti Sasuke diterima, tolong kau bantu dia beradaptasi di sana yah, Hinata."

"Serahkan padaku."

"Dan ingat, ini hanya diantara kita saja, jangan sampai ada orang lain lagi yang tahu."

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Naruto."

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

Sasuke sedang duduk santai di lobby Hotel Haruno saat ini ditemani secangkir kopi hitam panas dan beberapa cemilan di meja di hadapanya. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu.

Saat sendang meminum kopinya, dia melihat semua pengelola hotel tersebut mulai membuat dua barisan di depan pintu masuk hotel. Dari mulai receptionist, manager sampai Office boy pun berbaris disana. Sasuke heran melihatnya, apa pemilik hotel ini akan datang? Pikirnya.

Tapi yang datang dengan sambutan bungukukan badah hormat orang-orang yang berbaris itu hanyalah seorang gadis? Tidak! Bukan seorang gadis biasa. Gadis berambut pink yang gelung rapih dengan aksesoris kupu-kupu berwarna biru bertabur berlian di kepalanya, dengan dress selutut merah marun yang WAH! Dipermanis dengan high hill dengan warna senada dengan dress-nya. Satu kata, Sempurna!

Sasuke masih bingung, seingatnya pemilik Hotel Haruno itu seorang pria tua. Sepertinya ia tidak berfikir mungkin gadis itu ada hubungan darah dengan si pria tua? Entahlah, atau memang dia malas? Karena itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Ingat? Uchiha itu orangnya cuek tentang kehidupan orang lain. Apalagi Uchiha yang satu ini, jangan ditanaya!

Tanpa sengaja, kedua pasang mata mereka saling berpapasan. Sasuke dan Sakura, tidak lebih dari satu detik, karena Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas kearah jam tangannya._ 'Tipe gadis arogan'_ pikirnya.

Sakura yang melihatnya pun tidak ambil pusing, masih terus berjalan sambil sesekali mengibaskan poni dengan tangannya.

"Sasuke," tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru bersama Kiba muncul di sampingnya yang sedang melihat jam tangannya.

"Lama sekali kalian? 20 menit aku bosan menunggu di sini." jawabnya agak ketus.

Kiba hanya bisa menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, Sasuke. Kami ini kan sedang melihat tempat pertemuan dengan rekan ayahmu nanti." jawab Shikamaru.

"Ayo kesana Sasuke." ajak Kiba. Sasuke pun bangkit, meregangkan sedikit ototnya lalu melangkah pergi mengikuti Shikamaru yang berjalan di depannya dan Kiba yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Mereka bertiga sampai di taman belakang hotel tersebut, taman yang di suguhi pohon-pohon rindang dan bunga-bunga yang sangat cantik di sertai tempat berteduh seperti gazebo modern dibeberapa sudut yang sering dipakai untuk pertemuan para pembisnis. Tidak terlalu mewah tapi sangat nyaman dan simpel.

Di sana Sasuke bertemu rekan ayahnya, didampingi oleh Shikamaru juga Kiba untuk berbisnis. Lama mereka berbicara hingga empat puluh lima menit berlalu dan orang itu memutuskan untuk pamit setelah sebelumnya bejabat tangan dengan tokoh kita.

"Haaaahhh~ akhirnya selesai juga, orang itu banyak bicara." keluh Kiba.

"Hn," respon Sasuke, "kalian berdua duduklah dulu di situ." sambung pemuda itu menunjuk bangku kosong di depannya, "istirahat dan minumlah selagi kita masih bisa bersantai di sini, kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Hm." gumam mereka berdua lalu duduk sesuai perintah Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Naruto? Sejak pagi dia tidak terlihat?" tanya Sasuke.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangnnya yang sedang meminum jus jeruk segar. "Dia sedang menemui seseorang yang akan memberikan informasi tempatmu bekerja nanti."

"Jadi dia sudah dapat tempatnya? Tidak kusangka dia bisa bergerak secepat itu." Sasuke menyanggah dagunya dengan kedua tangan sambil memandang pintu besar di balkon hotel Haruno itu. Sepertinya ruangan pribadi, karena pintu itu dijaga dua orang kekar berpakaian hitam dan tidak ketinggalan kaca mata hitam juga.

"Walau Naruto sudah mendapatkan tempat, bukan berarti kau bisa semudah itu bekerja di sana. Karena seingatku Naruto bilang ada beberapa syarat, dan dia sedang menemui orang yang akan memberi tahukan syaratnya. Dan -" penjelasan Shikamaru terhenti karena Kiba menyelanya.

"Hinata orangnya," Shikamaru meliriknya tajam.

"Jangan seenaknya menyela perkataan orang!" Kiba pun hanya memamerkan cengirannya.

"Hn." respon Sasuke. Matanya masih setia memandangi pintu besar tadi. Apanya yang menarik dari pintu besar itu Sasuke? Aneh.

Dia sedikit tesentak ketika pintu yang dari tadi diperhatikannya tebuka, manampakkan sosok gadis pink yang ia lihat saat di lobby tadi. "Gadis itu lagi," gumamnya pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Siapa?" tanya mereka serempak lalu melihat arah pandang Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa dia Haruno Sakura?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"Haruno?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru juga.

"Iya, dia Haruno Sakura, dia adalah model disalah satu majalah fashion dunia. Dia juga menguasai banyak kegiatan olahraga, favoritnya adalah Taekwondo, ia memiliki gelar sabuk hitam sejak umur sepuluh tahun. Banyak berita miring tentang dirinya seperti memiliki banyak pria dan tinggal satu rumah dengan pria lajang saat dia berada di luar negri. Dia juga cucu kesayangan Haruno Satoshi pemilik hotel ini dan akan meneruskan hotel ini kelak." Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Kau tertarik padanya, Sasuke?" Kiba iseng bertanya, karena Sauke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Hn, jangan bercanda. Dia tipe gadis yang arogan, aku yakin itu," jawabnya masih tetap melihat Sakura yang mengibaskan poninya -kebiasaannya ketika sedang berjalan-. Ketiga pasang mata itu terus mengikuti arah Sakura yang mulai berjalan di koridor menuju gedung utama hotel sampai ada seorang pria muda keluar dari pintu yang Sasuke perhatikan tadi. Pemuda berambut coklat yang agak panjang sehingga menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Itu Izumo dari perusahaan Leaf ya?" tanya Shikamaru. "Hm, tidak salah lagi." jawab Kiba, "ada hubungan apa mereka?" lanjutnya entah pada siapa. Sasuke? Ia masih setia melihat sajian drama gratis itu secara langsung.

Sepertinya pria itu memanggil Sakura, karena Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan senyum mengejek. Sedangkan Izumo berjalan mendekatinya sambil berbicara sesuatu, entah apa yang ia bicarakan, dari jarak ini Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru tidak dapat mendengarnya. Hei sejak kapan mereka jadi hobby memperhatikan orang lain seperti itu?

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura membanting Izumo yang memegang bahunya sehingga pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"WOW…" gumam ketiga orang pengintip itu dengan pandangan takjub, benar-benar pemegang sabuk hitam batin mereka. Dan mata mereka semakin terbelalak saat Sakura menginjak dada Izumo dengan high hills nya dengan tatapan merendahkan juga mengejek sambil berkata sesuatu, dan masih tidak bisa didengar mereka. Yang pastinya sakit sekali jika kalian melihat wajah Izumo saat ini. Penjaga pintu tadi mendekati mereka berusaha menenangkan Sakura, tapi tentu saja mereka tidak berani menyentuhnya, takut bernasib sama seperti Izumo.

Lalu dari pintu tadi keluar lagi seorang wanita dan pria yang kaget melihat kejadian itu. Disusul seorang pria tua yang tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Itu orang tua Izumo?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya. Serius dengan sinetron dadakanmu, Sasuke?

"Iya," jawab mereka kompak, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang asik menyaksikan drama itu.

Dua orang yang disebut orang tua Izumo itu membantu anaknya berdiri. Izumo sepertinya mengamuk kearah Sakura karena kedua lengannya di pegangi oleh dua orang berbadan kekar tadi. Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek, menggumamkan sesuatu lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan santainya.

"AKAN KU BALAS KAU SAKURA! LIHAT SAJA NANTI…" teriak Izumo sangat kencang menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar sambil menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara karena kedua orang kekar tadi sudah menggotongnya kembali keruangan di balik pintu besar diikuti ketiga orang yang lain.

Nah, teriakan Izumo tadilah yang terdengar sampai ketempat trio kita ini.

"Sepertinya akan menjadi masalah serius." gumam ketiga orang itu.

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

"Yosh! semuanya sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal menunggu kabar dari keluarga Haruno saja. Aku yakin Sasuke akan diterima." Naruto tersenyum mengingat hasil kerjanya.

"Biodata, foto dan nomer telefon sudah ku kirim ke sana. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan masalah tuan Fugaku. Hahahahaha…" Naruto memasuki gerbang kantor Uchiha Textile dengan mobil yang di kendarainya, "Naruto, kau memang hebat!" bangganya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu sampai Sasuke menerima berita ini. Dia pasti sudah tidak sabar lagi."

"Kau memang Ibu peri yang hebat Uzumaki Naruto." dasar orang ini, ckckckck…

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

Akhirnya aku bisa update juga. Apa kabar semua? Udah lama rasanya aku ga publish fic. Berapa lama ya #ngitungin jari… ah ga tau, yang pasti lamaaaaaaa… maaf banget.

Oh iya aku lupa bilang di chap kemarin ada OC yaitu Haruno Satoshi sebagai kakek Sakura.

Nah di chap ini juga aku ambil sedikit sligt dari film My Fair Lady pas Sakura ngebating Izumo tadi *sadis*, tapi dengan rombakan tentunya. Di chap-chap kedepan juga mungkin akan aku ambil sedikit sligt-sligt drama aslinya lagi seperti tadi, ga apa-apa kan? Hehe

Masih ada typo kah? Ato tanda baca yang salah? Kalo iya, beritahu saya. Dengan senang hati akan ku terima kritik dan saran dari reader semua.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang udah sempat membaca fic ini dan meninggalkan jejak review, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Juga untuk silent reader. Terima kasih banyak. Juga yang udah nge-fav fic aku ini. Arigatou *lagi*. :D

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah R&R Chap sebelumnya. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Aku masih belum bisa ngebales review satu-satu nih, maaf. Jangan kapok untuk review ya..

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

_**anisa haruno, UcHiha KuRuke Ai-chan, haruno gemini-chan, Kazunari Kizuna, uchiha fortuna, 7color, Namikaze Sakura, CheZaHana-chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, Oh-chan is Nanda, Kuroi5, Gymnadenia, Risle-coe, Uchiha Sakura97, Youichi Hikari, ame chocho Shawol, Aoi no Kaze.**_

Untuk yang nunggu lanjutan Kurake In Love, masih belum sempat aku update dulu, tapi aku usahakan dalam waktu dekat ini.

Di akhir, gak bosen-bosennya aku bilang

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm Your Bodyguard © Beby-chan.**

**#Chapter 3#**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pair: SasuSaku **

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, aneh dan teman_temannya yang lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yang bosan dengan segala iktivitasnya sehari-hari, mencoba merubahnya dengan cara menjadi seorang bodyguard seorang gadis cantik yang sombong.**

Sebuah mobil **Hyundai i40 **berwarna silver tengah melaju kencang membelah jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai pada siang hari itu. Haruno Sakura, sang pengemudi mobil tersebut terus saja melajukan mobil kesayangannya itu tanpa mempedulikan pengendara mobil lain yang mengumpat padanya karena hampir saja terserempet mobilnya. Sakura tidak ingin memperdulikannya, saat ini mood-nya sedang tidak baik. Ia benar-benar kesal.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Benar-benar menjengkelkan." entah itu kalimat keluhan keberapa yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sejak kejadian ia datang ke Haruno Hotel tadi, bertemu rekan kakeknya sampai rencana perjodohan antara dirinya dengan si pria menyebalkan (menurut Sakura) bernama Izumo itu ia tidak berhenti mengumpat. Hatinya benar-benar panas sekarang. Seandainya Sakura sedang duduk diantara tumpukan es, ia yakin es itu akan segera mencair karena hawa panas yang di keluarkannya. Ia tidak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa kakeknya merencanakan hal itu tanpa persetujuaanya terlebih dahulu? Lagipula bukankah dua hari yang lalu ia baru menegaskan lagi pada kakeknya itu, kalau ia masih ingin bersenang-senang dan menikmati masa mudanya?

Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura membanting stir ke arah kanan dan semakin mengencangkan laju mobilnya. "Lebih baik aku shopping saja!"

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

BRAK

"SASUUKEEE~ Eeehh?" Naruto yang telah sampai di kantor Uchiha Textile langsung menuju ruangan Sasuke dan menggebraknya tanpa permisi. Naas, bukannya Sasuke yang ia dapat tapi malah deathglare Uchiha Itachi yang sedang duduk di sofa tamu ruangan tersebut. Kemeja putihnya terkena noda hitam dari secangkir kopi yang ia pegang. Sepertinya tumpah saat ia ingin minum lalu terkejut ketika Naruto menggebrak pintu tadi. Yang ditatap malah memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya. "Hehehehe… Tuan Itachi, maaf," lanjutnya sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Itachi meletakan cangkir kopinya. "Kebiasaan burukmu menggebrak pintu tanpa izin itu tidak hilang-hilang yah, ckckckckc… dasar. Sudahlah ayo duduk di sana, temani aku menunggu adik bodohku itu." Itachi menunjuk sofa di sebrangnya. Ya, Itachi memang selaulu bersikap biasa pada Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru, ia menganggap ketiga orang itu seperti adiknya sendiri. Sama seperti Sasuke. Jadi tidak heran kalau dia mengajak Naruto duduk bersama dengannya, berbeda dengan orang lain yang selalu membedakan status antara tuan dengan bawahannya.

Naruto pun langsung duduk di sebrang Itachi. Masih mempertahankan senyum lima jarinya. "Lalu dimana Sasuke, Kak Itachi?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukankah seharusnya itu pertanyaanku? Kenapa jadi kau yang bertanya? Dan kenapa kau tidak bersama Sasuke, Naruto? Apa kalian ada masalah?" tanya Itachi Bingung. Pasalnya mereka ber-empat itu selalu bersama-sama, tapi sekarang yang satunya ditinggal. Sungguh aneh.

"Heee~ Kak Itachi, kalau bertanya satu-satu, aku kan pusing mau jawab yang mana dulu. Tapi intinya kami tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok, semua baik-baik saja, aku ini sedang dapat tugas khusus dari Sasuke, karena itu aku tidak bersamanya sekarang. Tapi dia pasti bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru."

"Ooh begitu, aku pikir kalian bertengkar," sahut pria paruh baya itu. Ia mengambil sepotong kue keju kering pada salah satu toples pada meja yang dikelilingi sofa itu, lalu menggesernya pada Naruto. Tanda agar Naruto jangan sungkan mengambilnya.

"Terimakasih," Naruto mengambil kue itu.

Tiba-tiba Itachi seperti tersadar sesuatu. "Eh? Tunggu dulu!" Naruto yang siap melahap kue pun terdiam dengan posisi mulut yang terbuka, memberikan tatapan bingungnya pada Itachi.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya si pirang itu sambil menatap kue yang ia pegang.

"Bukan itu maksudku, kue itu kau makan saja," Naruto melahap kuenya, "aku hanya curiga pada satu hal, apa maksudmu mendapat tugas khusus dari Sasuke?" lanjut Itachi dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Uhuk.. uhuukkk…" Naruto tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. _Gawat! _Pikirnya.

Naruto segera pergi kepojok ruangan yang terdapat dispenser beserta beberapa gelas yang tersedia di ruangan itu sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Mengisi air kegelas dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Kenapa? Ternyata benar ada sesuatu yah?" lanjut Itachi lagi.

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Itachi tengah menyeringai kearahnya. "Ti…tidak ada sesuatu apapun kok, su… sungguh. Aku hanya disuruh…" Naruto tampak berusaha berpikir cepat mencari alasan, tidak mungkin dia bilang pada Itachi kalau adiknya mulai bertingkah seperti orang tidak waras karena ingin menjadi Bodyguard'kan? Sebaik apapun Itachi, mana mungkin ia akan langsung menyetujui hal gila seperti itu.

Itachi terus setia menanti jawaban Naruto, ia semakin yakin ada yang disembunyikan darinya.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya memata-matai seseorang," tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada di ruangan itu bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana!" tanya Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan. Aneh, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu.

Sasuke melihat jam tangan _guess_ berlapis emas yang melingkar ditangan kirinya sekilas. "Tiga puluh dua detik yang lalu." jawabnya datar. Itachi, Naruto dan bahkan Shikamaru dan Kiba pun sweeatdroop mendengarnya.

"Memata-matai siapa?" Itachi masih penasaran.

Sasuke pucat seketika. "Itu…" Sasuke tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu. Sekarang otaknya benar-benar buntu, tidak bisa berfikir sama sekali. Sejujurnya, saat Sasuke membuka pintu ruangannya tadi, tepat saat Itachi menanyakan tugas khusus pada Naruto, sampai Naruto selesai tersedak dan masih didesak oleh Kakaknya ia langsung nyeletuk saja, Ngeri Naruto akan bicara pasrah.

Sang kakak terus menatap lekat adiknya yang mulai salah tingkah. Naruto dan Shikamarupun tidak kalah gugupnya. "Kau-"

"Memata-matai gadis yang dia suka!" jawab Kiba lantang. Semua orang mendelik terkejut kearah Kiba, tidak ketinggalan Sasuke yang memberinya tatapan -apa-tidak-ada-alasan-lain? Dan Kiba yang ditatap orang-orang itu pun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Benarkah?" Itachi sumringah. Ia pun langsung memeluk adik kesayangannya itu dengan erat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Adikku~ ternyata kau ini normal~ syukurlah Tuhan~"

"Heeeee?" trio bodyguard itu terperangah.

"APA!" Sasuke melepas paksa pelukan Kakaknya, "APA MAKSUDMU HAH?" tudingnya tidak terima, "sembarangan kau bicara, dasar rubah!"

"Hehehe… habisnya baru kali ini aku dengar kau tertarik pada seorang gadis." jawabnya Innocent. Itachi berbalik ke arah Naruto lagi, "apa orangnya cantik?"

"Eh? Hoo… iya iya cantik sekali, kak." jawab si pirang itu.

"Lalu bagai mana ciri-cirinya?"

"Rambutnya pink." sahut Kiba lantang.

"Dan matanya berwarna hijau cerah." sambung Shikamaru.

Itachi tampak takjub. "Woaaahh… benarkah? Lalu-lalu apa dia-"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kenapa Shikamaru dan Kiba malah menyebutkan ciri-ciri si nona arogan Haruno? "Kau pasti ada perlu denganku'kan kak? Ayo kita bicara diluar saja," lanjutnya sambil menyeret Itachi keluar, meninggalkan para bodyguardnya yang mendadak jadi menjengkelkan baginya.

Naruto menarik-narik jas Shikamaru dan Kiba. "Hei hei, yang berambut pink dan mata hijau cerah itu siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

Sepanjang sore dilewatkan Sakura dengan berbelanja macam-macam pakaian, tas, sepatu dan pernak-pernik lainya. saat hari menjelang malam, ia segera kembali kerumahnya di daerah pegunungan itu. Sakura memberhentikan mobil **Hyundai i40 **silvernya tepat di depan pintu utama kediamannya, sang nona ini di sambut oleh seorang pelayan pria berambut perak dengan dua buah lingkaran di dahinya. Kimimaro

"Selamat datang Nona Haruno." sapanya hormat setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

"Hm, parkirkan mobilku dan suruh seseorang untuk membawa barang-barang yang ada di bagasi ke kamarku." Sakura memberikan kunci mobilnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Kimimaro.

"Baik."

Sakura meneruskan langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu sebuah seuara berat menghentikannya saat melewati ruang keluarga, kakeknya.

"Kakek ingin bicara!" Sakura menoleh, ia mendapati sang Kakek tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga tersebut bersama sepupunya. Yamanaka Ino, "duduklah," lanjut pria tua itu.

Sakura menurut. Ia melirik Ino sekilas, tumben sepupunya ada di sini. Di saat tidak tepat lagi, Sakura yakin kalau kakeknya akan menceramahinya panjang lebar karena kelakuannya tadi siang. Dan ia berani bertaruh Ino akan meledeknya habis-habisan setelah ini. Huft.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Satoshi memulai pembicaraan. Seketika, suasana diruangan itu menjadi dingin. Ino yang duduk di sebelah Satoshi pun sudah merasakan hawa yang tidak nyaman. _Sepertinya akan ada perang dunia ke 3_, batinnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab si gadis bubblegum itu santai tanpa memandang sang kakek. Sibuk memainkan ponynya.

CTAK

Satu urat kemarahan muncul didahi kakek tua itu. "Setelah kau mempermalukanku di depan pemimpin perusahaan Leaf?" Ujarnya lagi dengan nada menahan amarah.

Sakura berhenti memainkan ponynya dan bersidekap. Menatap serius lawan bicaranya. "Kakek berharap aku mengatakan apa? Kata 'maaf'? aku rasa kata 'maaf' itu tidaklah cukup untuk kakek, karena itu sama sekali tidak dapat merubah keadaan yang sudah terjadi."

Ino menahan nafas. Sakura sudah gila fikirnya. Mata birunya melirik takut-takut pada sang Kakek dan Sakura bergantian. Pasangan Kakek dan cucuk yang sama-sama memiliki ego tinggi.

"KALAU KAU SUDAH TAHU, KENAPA KAU MASIH MELAKUKANNYA!" habis sudah kesabaran pria berkepala enam puluh lima tahun itu. Kali ini Ino benar-terlonjak kaget, dengan segera ia mengelus punggung kakeknya.

"Kakek, tahan emosimu." sarannya lembut untuk menenangkan amarah pria tua itu. Kemudian ia mendelik ke arah Sakura, yang dibalas dengan tatapan –apa?- dari si pemilik mata emerald itu. Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda menyerah.

"Kelakuanmu tadi benar-benar mempermalukan keluarga Haruno, Sakura." lanjut Satoshi.

"Sakura!" Ino langsung memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sakura, saat melihat gadis itu akan memperpanjang masalah dengan kata-kata pemancing emosi andalannya.

"Baik, aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf pada kakek." Sakura menyerah dan meminta maaf dengan tulus. Tidak tega juga dia kalu kakeknya tiba-tiba jatuh sakit hanya karena masalah ini, "tapi jangan harap aku akan minta maaf pada keluarga itu!" lanjutnya lagi dan pergi dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

Satoshi dan Ino pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka pasrah atas sikap Sakura.

Ino menoleh kebelakang melihat Hinata ada di sana dengan nampan berisi teko teh dan dua cangkir beserta cawan gulanya. "Kakek sekarang minum teh ya, agar perasaan Kakek lebih baik." tawar Ino.

"Kau memang pengertian, andai Sakura bisa bersikap manis sepertimu setiap hari." Satoshi mengelus kepala Ino dengan senyum ramah. Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ia menoleh kembali pada Hinata dan memberi tanda agar membawa teh itu pada mereka.

Setelah meracik dua cangkir teh untuk Ino dan Satoshi, Hinata langsung undur diri dari sana dan meninggalkan cucuk dan Kakek itu menikmati acara minum teh mereka. Sampai kepala pelayan kediaman keluarga itu datang. Sarutobi Asuma.

"Permisi tuan, maaf saya mengganggu tuan dan nona." bungkuknya hormat.

Ino dan Satoshi segera menoleh pada Asuma. "Tidak apa-apa Asuma, katakana ada apa?" tanya Satoshi.

"Ini soal kepala pelayan dan Bodyguard nona Sakura," Asuma menyerahkan sebuah map biru pada Satoshi, "ada seorang yang berminat dan memberikan biodatanya. Nama, alamat, lulusan pendidikan, nomor telefon, foto dan fotocopy sertifikat lulusan pendidikan, semuanya lengkap." sambungnya.

Satoshi membukanya bersama Ino. Mereka membaca biodata itu dengan seksama.

**Profil**

**Nama : Nara Sasuke**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Tempat tanggal lahir : Japan, 23 juli 1993**

**Golongan darah : AB**

**Berat badan : 52,2 kg**

**Tinggi badan : 168 cm**

**Alamat : Jl. Hikari no.5 Konoha Selatan**

**Lulusan pendidikan : Sekolah kepala pelayan Pamela Spruce, London**

**No. telfon : 08xx xxx xxxx**

"Hmm… menarik." Satoshi berkomentar sambil membalik halaman demi halaman dalam map tersebut. Lalu kembali pada halaman awal dan memperhatikan foto Sasuke. '_Sepertinya wajah ini tidak asing_' pikirnya, "bagaimana menurutmu, Ino?" lanjutnya.

"Boleh juga," angguknya mantap, "Benar apa yang kakek katakan, profilnya menarik, dia juga dari lulusan sekolah pelayan yang terkenal," Ino memperhatikan foto Sasuke, "apalagi fotonya itu,"

Seketika ruangan itu di penuhi gelak tawa dari ketiga orang tersebut.

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang gadis berambut dan bermata merah yang tertutup kacamata dengan frame hitam pada Sasuke, saat ia melihat pria emo itu memasuki ruang keluarga bersama tiga pengikutnya.

Sasuke menoleh. "Hm? Karin? Sedang apa kau? Tumben sekali kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis tadi. Karin.

Karin cemberut. "Apa hanya itu sambutanmu, setelah lama tidak bertemu sepupumu ini, Saskey? Tega sekali!" Sasuke hanya mengendus menahan tawa. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ber-investasi, Sasuke. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan sepupunya itu. "Kalian bertiga tunggulah di kamarku." perintah Sasuke pada Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto.

"Baik." jawab mereka dan menaki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat pada Karin yang berdiri di dekat tangga menuju lantai atas. " Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan investasi apa?" sambung pemuda itu.

Karin balik menatapnya. "Hanya keinginanku untuk membantu anak-anak terlantar dan juga yatim piatu. Aku ingin membangun suatu tempat untuk mereka tinggal dan juga sebagai penyalur bakat mereka, bagaimana meurutmu?" tanyanya sambil membtulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot saat ia bicara tadi.

"Itu ide bagus. Ternyata hatimu itu mulia juga yah, bertolak belakang dengan wajahmu yang selalu mengajak ribut," sahut Sasuke santai.

"Sasuke!" sungut Karin marah.

"Hahahaha… iya iya, lalu kau mau aku ber-investasi apa?"

"Hmm… tentu saja uangmu, hehehe… kau tentu tahu aku tidak akan sanggup seorang diri." jawab Karin, "jadi bagaimana? Kau bersedia?"

"Ya, tentu. Tak perlu ber-investasi. Aku akan berikan berapapun yang kau butuhkan, lagi pula meurutku itu ide yang mulia," Sasuke tersenyum, "baiklah, nanti kau hubungi aku saja kalau ada perlu yang lain, ok? Aku lelah, ingin istirahat." Dan Sasuke pun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Oke, selamat beristirahat, Saskey…"

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

"Jadi kau sudah mengirimkan biodata Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru takjub, "tidak ku sangka kau mampu melakukannya sendirian,"

"Hei hei, itu pujian atau celaan?" tanya Naruto tidak terima.

"Terserah kau mau anggap apa, aku tidak peduli." sahut Shikamaru cuek dan menyamankan dirinya disofa kamar Sasuke untuk memejamkan matanya sesaat. Saat ini mereka ber-empat sudah berkumpul di kamar Sasuke untuk mendengarkan cerita Naruto.

"Lalu kau melakukannya dengan benar'kan? Kau tahu maksudku'kan dobe, seperti pemalsuan dan kelicikan yang lainnya," tambah Sasuke yang kini duduk di sampingnya karena penasaran.

"Hm! Tentu saja, begini-begini'kan aku sudah tertular sifat licikmu, teme. Hahahaha…"

BLETAK

Sasuke menjitak Naruto. "Kau pintar, dobe!" katanya bangga.

"Pintar sih pintar, tapi tidak perlu menjitak kepalaku juga'kan, teme!" Sasuke hanya menyeringai menanggapinya.

"Lalu bagaimana isi profilnya?" tanya Kiba yang dari tadi belum bicara.

"Hmm… nama, umur, tempat tanggal lahir, golongan darah, tinggi dan berat badan, alamat, lulusan pendidikan dan nomor telefon," jawab Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat, "oh iya teme, namamu di sana nanti Nara Sasuke, dan aku membuat sertifikat palsu lulusan Sekolah kepala pelayan Pamela Spruce, London. Dan juga alamat rumahmu di Jalan Hikari nomor 5 Konoha Selatan. Itu rumah sederhana yang setahuku baru dibeli sepupumu Karin yang tadi itu. Selain itu semuanya sama." jelas Naruto.

"Kau hebat Naruto!" salut Kiba yang di setujui oleh Sasuke.

"Hanya tinggal kau mencari alasan pada tuan Fugaku, kalau kau diterima, sebentar lagi mereka akan menghubungi ponselmu, dan kau akan mulai bekerja besok. Itu yang kudengar dari Hinata." sambung Naruto lagi.

"APA? BESOK?" tanya ketiganya terkejut. Bahkan Shikamaru yang dari tadi memejamkanmatanya ternyata mendengarkan.

Naruto tertawa canggung. "KAU-"

Dreeett~ dreeeet~

Amukan Sasuke terpotong karena getaran ponselnya, Tanda telfon masuk. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Nomor tak dikenal.

"Cepat angkat." desak Kiba antusias.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Halo…? iya ini aku. Ah… iya itu benar. Baik aku mengerti. Hm, terima kasih." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telfon itu dan menatap ketiga komplotannya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan 'bagaimna?'

"Besok…" Sasuke bicara dengan nada yang sulit diartikan. Antara senang, shock, gugup dan perasaan aneh lainnya. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak. "Ayah!" Dan ia pun langsung berlari meuju ruang kerja ayahnya di rumah itu.

"Dia benar-benar bersemangat," komentar Shikamaru yang melihat Sasuke berlari dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nomong-ngomong Naruto, dari tadi aku penasaran. Kau mengirim foto Sasuke yang mana pada profil itu?" tanya Kiba diikuti tatapan penasaran Shikamaru.

"Hehehe… foto memalukan Sasuke saat di pantai bulan lalu,"

"Hahahahahahahaha…~" dan kamar itu dipenuhi gelak tawa nista trio bodyguard Uchiha Sasuke.

Tunggu sampai Sasuke mengetahuinya, Naruto. Dan tamatlah riwayatmu.

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

"Berlibur?" tanya Fugaku memastikan. Ia sedang memeriksa laporan-laporan cabang perusahaan Textile-nya saat Sasuke datang ke ruang kerjanya dan bilang ingin berlibur untuk menghilangkan penat.

"Iya, boleh'kan?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Memangnya kau mau berlibur kemana, hm… Sasuke?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Ke Hawai mungkin," jawab Sasuke asal. Menatap lampu kristal di langit-langit ruangan itu, "dan aku ingin besok," lanjutnya. Kali ini menatap sang ayah.

"Besok? Kau yakin?" Fugaku merasa anak bungsunya ini bersikap aneh. Sasuke mangangguk mantap, "baiklah. Akan ku pesankan tiketnya sekarang, beserta hotel dan keperluanmu yang lainnya selama kau di sana," lanjut Fugaku, dan ia mulai mengangkat gagang telfon untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Apa?" _Memesan tiketnya! Aku'kan tidak benar-benar akan pergi kesana_.

"Iya, aku akan siapkan tiketnya. Dan Shikamaru, Naruto juga Kiba akan ikut denganmu. Kau mengerti? Terima, atau lupakan liburanmu itu." tawar sang kepla keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah aku mengerti." sahutnya pasrah. _'Harus ada rencana tambahan.'_

"Dan waktu liburanmu hanya satu bulan." lanjut ayahnya.

"Iya, terima kasih, ayah. Aku akan menyiapkan barang-barangku sekarang. Aku permisi." hormatnya pada sang ayah dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

Jarum jam kini telah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini keluarga Uchiha atau bisa kita lihat salah satu anggota keluarganya yaitu Sasuke sedang sibuk bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan rencananya. Seperti perang baginya, menentukan hidup dan matinya. Yah, tetap hidup bila ketidak warasannya kedepan berjalan lancar tanpa diketahui pihak keluarganya dan keluarga tempat ia bekerja, dan mati bila semuanya terbongkar.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kibapun tidak ketinggalan. Mata mereka bertiga benar-benar sipit menahan kantuk, karena tuan mudanya itu dengan seenak rambutnya menggaggu tidur nyenyak mereka sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sasuke menjelaskan kepada mereka bertiga bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa terlihat pergi ke Hawai, padahal masih tetap di Jepang.

"Kalian sudah mengerti'kan?" tanya Sasuke diakhir penjelasannya memastikan. Pasalnya wajah ketiga bawahannya itu bsangat tidak meyakinkan.

"Hoaaamm… aku sudah jelas. Jadi intinya saat kita diantar ke bandara nanti, kita akan terlihat masuk ke dalam dan setelah mereka pergi kita juga pergi ke tempat kau bekerja. Iya kan?" tanggap Shikamaru, "dan mengajak orang kepercayaanku yang akan menggantikanmu di Hawai nanti." tambahnya

"Dan setelah mengantarmu ke sana, kami bertiga akan tinggal di vila-mu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah tempatmu bekerja itu," sahut Kiba. "dan lebih untungnya lagi jauh dari rumah ini, jadi kufikir kecil kemungkinan kita akan ketahuan, Naruto pintar juga ya." lanjutnya melirik si pirang jabrik

Si pirang itu pun tersenyum bangga dengan mata mengantuknya. "Aku juga memikirkan hal sejauh itu loh, hehehe…"

"Hm, baiklah. Semoga satu bulan ke depan ini berjalan lancar." Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke depan disambut tangan Kiba, Shikamaru juga Naruto. "YEAH!" teriak mereka kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pergi, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah sedih di teras rumah kediaman Uchiha pada anak bungsunya itu. Saat ini mereka semua sudah berkumpul di sana, dari Fugaku, Itachi dan seorang supir yang akan mengantar empat orang itu-Sasuke,Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru- ke bandara, "kau tidak meminta persetujuan ibu dulu, jahat sekali," Fugaku hanya mengusap bahu istrinya yang mulai terisak. "Satu bulan itu'kan lama, Sasuke."

"Maaf, bu." Sasuke memeluk ibunya singkat, "aku janji akan sering-sering mengabari ibu," lanjutnya dengan senyum keren khas Uchiha, "juga ayah," liriknya pada sang ayah.

"Baiklah, jangan nakal di sana, oke?" nasihat Mikoto pada anak kesayangannya itu sambil mengelus pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Oke,"

"Bawa oleh-oleh gadis cantik untukku ya saat kau pulang nanti, adik kecilku." Itachi menyeringai.

Sasuke ikut menyeringai. "Baiklah Kakak besarku~" memeluk kakak dan ayahnya sekilas lalu mencium singkat kedua sisi pipi ibunya, Sasuke segera memasuki mobil Peugeot 508 RXH yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara di ikuti trio Bodyguardnya sesaat sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada ketiga Uchiha itu.

"Kalian bertiga, jaga Sasuke ya." pesan Itachi.

"Serahkan pada kami." Ucap Shikamaru mewakili dua rekannya.

Dan mereka ber-empatpun berangkat menuju bandra.

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

"Hati-hati di jalan tuan, semoga liburan anda menyenangkan." kata supir yang mengantar Sasuke.

"Hm, terima kasih." Dan orang itupun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Setelah yakin supir itu sudah benar-benar pergi, mereka pun segera keluar bandara.

"Mana orang kepercayaanmu itu, Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba. Shikamaru memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Ah itu dia, heii… disini…!" teriak Shikamaru pada sosok orang yang di tunggunya.

Terlihat seorang pria gemuk menghampiri mereka. "Aku tepat waktu kan?" tanya orang itu.

"Iya, Chouji," tanggap Shikamaru, "ini Sasuke yang aku ceritakan," Ia mengenalkannya pada Sasuke. "jadi kau sudah mengerti kan? Gantikan kami di sana, dan laporkan padaku kalau ada berita setiap ?"

"Baik, aku mengerti." tanggap Si pria gemuk itu.

"Ini tiketnya," Naruto memberikan empat tiket pada Chouji.

"Baiklah, terimakasih tuan Chouji. Aku mengandalkanmu." sahut Sasuke, "ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Kiba segera memberhentikan taksi, memasukkan barang-barang mereka dan segera pergi menuju tempat yang sedang menanti Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Sasuke. Sekarang mereka telah sampai dikediaman yang sangat besar bernuansa Eropa di daerah pegunungan itu.

"Iya ini alamatnya." tanggap Naruto.

Kiba takjub. "Waaahhh besar juga ya, selamat menikmati hari-hari barumu deh Sasuke," ledeknya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk, mereka pasti sudah menunggumu," saran Kepala pelayannya itu lalu melirik jam tangannya, "sudah jam tujuh." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu," Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu platinum dari sana. Kredit kart-nya, "ini kartu kredit visa yang bisa digunakan dimana saja, dalam atau luar negri jadi kalian bebas memakainya disini sesuai kebutuhan kalian selama di vilaku nanti, mengerti?" Ia menyerahkan kartu itu ke tangan Shikamaru.

"Kami mengerti." jawab Shikamaru.

"Oh iya Sasuke. Aku sudah menitipkanmu pada Hinata, jadi kalau kau butuh apa-apa katakan saja padanya, dia akan membantumu. Hinata bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi nona di rumah itu.

"Hn, Naruto. Kalau tidak ada kau semua ini hanya akan menjadi hayalanku saja," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Naruto berjabat tangan, "terima kasih _Ibu peri_." lanjutnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Sama-sama teme! Sudah cepat masuk sana, jangan buat keadaan ini seperti perpisahan selamanya, hehehe… kami bertiga akan mengawasimu." kata Naruto yang hampir menitihkan air mata. Ia tidak menyangka mereka akan berpisah dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sasuke mengendus menahan tawa.

"Sudah, jangan cengeng Naruto. Ayo kita berangkat," Mereka pun segera memasuki taksi yang menunggu mereka sejak tadi. Sasuke memperhatikan mereka, lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka "Sampai jumpa teme!" teriak mereka bertiga saat taksi itu mulai melaju.

Sasuke kembali memandangi rumah itu, memantapkan hatinya dan mulai jalan kedekat gerbang sambil menarik sebuah koper kecil berisi baju-baju biasa yang telah disiapkan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang penjaga gerbang.

"Aku Nara Sasuke, semalam seseorang yang bernama Sarutobi Asuma me-nelfonku memintaku datang kemari." jawab Sasuke.

"Ah iya, jadi kau Nara Sasuke itu ya. Masuklah, telusuri saja jalan setapak itu dan kau akan menemukan rumah utama keluarga Haruno." jawab penjaga tadi sambil menunjuk jalan setapak di dekat gerbang itu. _Tunggu dulu, keluarga Haruno!_

"Baik, terima kasih." Sasuke segera menelusuri jalan setapak itu. Dalam hati ia mengira-ngira, apa _Haruno_ yang itu pikirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat sebuah bangunan megah. Rumah utama keluarga Haruno. Saat sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke di sambut oleh seseorang yang ada di sana. Seorang berperawakan tinggi dan wajah yang lumayan sangar dengan janggut tipis.

"Kau Nara Sasuke?" tanya orang itu. Sasuke mengangguk, "namaku Sarutobi Asuma, orang yang menghubungimu semalam," orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kau di terima bekerja disini sebagai Bodyguard merangkap kepala pelayan khusus untuk nona kami. Kau mengeti?" lanjut Asuma.

"Saya mengerti." sahut Sasuke mantap.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku. Tuan besar ingin bertemu denganmu." mengajak Sasuke masuk setelah sebelumnya menyuruh seseorang membawa koper Sasuke pada kamar Sasuke nanti. Mereka terus berjalan sampai pada sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih. Asuma mengetuk pintu itu, dan masuk ke dalam setelah mendengar kata 'masuk' dari seseorang di dalam ruangan. Asuma membuka pintu, menampakkan ruangan yang seperti perpustakaan dengan seorang kakek tua di dalamnya yang entah mengapa Sasuke seperti mengenali orang tua itu.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Asuma dengan perasaan sedikit gugup. Wajar saja, ini pertama kali baginya'kan?

Kakek itu, atau biasa kita sebut Satoshi memperhatikan Sasuke. "Jadi kau Nara Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Iya,"

"Jadi Sasuke, kau sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan Asuma tentang tugasmu, benar'kan?" Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, "aku punya tambahan," kata kakek tua itu, Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan serius. "Aku ingin-"

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Melihat kearah jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun, menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya untuk mencuci muka dan keperluan lainnya. Setelah sepuluh menit ia keluar masih dengan gaun tidur pink pucatnya yang terjuntai hingga mata kakinya dan menuju meja rias untuk merapihkan rambutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera menuju pintu kamarnya ingin menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Ia tersentak kaget saat membuka pintu kamarnya. Pemandangan baru tersaji dihadapannya. Seorang pria tamapan mengenakan seragam tuxedo hitam khas pelayan pria dirumahnya, dengan rambut raven bergaya emo mencuat kebelakang dan mata onyx membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura ketus.

Sasuke-pria tadi- menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap mata Sakura Langsung. "Nama saya adalah Nara Sasuke, nona Sakura. Dan mulai sekarang saya adalah bodyguard anda." jelasnya diakhiri senyum menawan khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan hari-hari Sasuke bersama nona muda itu pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

Akhirnya aku bisa update juga. Apa kabar semua? Seperti biasa update ngaret hhehhehehe…  
Kali ini aku update special untuk penunggu setia IYB yang lagi ulang tahun *ngelirik Anisa PinkyBlosomHAPPY BIRDDAY ANISA~ WISH YOU ALL THE BEST…! Semoga chap kali ini ga mengecewakannya…

Masih ada typo kah? Ato tanda baca yang salah? Kalo iya, beritahu saya. Dengan senang hati akanku terima kritik dan saran dari reader semua.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang udah sempat membaca fic ini dan meninggalkan jejak review, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Juga untuk silent reader. Terima kasih banyak. Juga yang udah nge-fav fic aku ini dan meng-alert-nya. Arigatou *lagi*. :D

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah R&R Chap sebelumnya. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Aku juga masih belum bisa ngebales review satu-satu nih, maaf. Jangan kapok untuk review ya. *bungkuk dalem-dalem.

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

_**Ania Harun0, cheinn rini pinktom, Misa san, **__**CheZaHana-chan**__**, **__**Hinata tata hyugaa**__**, Android, UcHiha KuRuke Ai-chan ga login, **__**Kim Hyun Ah a.k.a Yuura Ahiko**__**, green tea, Cheries, cherryy mijeje males log in, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Me, **__**4ntk4-ch4n**_

Di akhir, gak bosen-bosennya aku bilang

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Melihat kearah jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun, menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya untuk mencuci muka dan keperluan lainnya. Setelah sepuluh menit ia keluar masih dengan gaun tidur pink pucatnya yang terjuntai hingga mata kakinya dan menuju meja rias untuk merapihkan rambutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera menuju pintu kamarnya ingin menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan._

_Ia tersentak kaget saat membuka pintu kamarnya. Pemandangan baru tersaji dihadapannya. Seorang pria tamapan mengenakan seragam tuxedo hitam khas pelayan pria dirumahnya, dengan rambut raven bergaya emo mencuat kebelakang dan mata onyx membungkuk hormat padanya._

"_Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura ketus._

_Sasuke-pria tadi- menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap mata Sakura Langsung. "Nama saya adalah Nara Sasuke, nona Sakura. Dan mulai sekarang saya adalah Bodyguard anda." jelasnya diakhiri senyum menawan khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

_Dan hari-hari Sasuke bersama Nona muda itu pun dimulai. _

**Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm Your Bodyguard © Beby-chan.**

**#Chapter 4#**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Pair: SasuSaku **

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, aneh dan teman_temannya yang lain.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya. Kakek!. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada kakeknya. Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura bergegas menuju ruangan kakeknya untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut—dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menghalangi jalannya, membuat Sasuke terhuyung sedikit ke belakang dan jengkel setengah mati dengan ketidaksopanan gadis itu.

_'Apa-apaan gadis arogan itu? Tidak sopan!'_ batinnya tapi mau bagaimanapun Sasuke harus menahan emosinya, bukan?  
_'Tenang Sasuke, tahan emosimu! Tarik napas dan buang. Segala sesuatu tidak akan berjalan mudah! ini cobaan namanya!'_batinnya nafsu menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun memejamkan mata, menarik nafas, dan membuangnya. Setelah itu ia membuka kelopak matanya kembali melihat ke arah Sakura yang sudah berjarak lima langkah di depannya berbalik.

"Kau!" tunjuk Sakura tepat pada batang hidung Sasuke. "Ikut aku!" Kemudian berbalik lagi melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruangan kakeknya, diikuti Sasuke yang masih menggerutu dalam hati mengikuti gadis pink itu. Yang sabar yah, Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun menyusuri beberapa lorong dalam mansion itu, lorong yang penuh dengan pajangan guci-guci antic dari ukuran terkecil sampai yang terbesar dengan tinggi sekitar tiga meter, bunga mawar yang masih segar karena diganti setiap harinya dan tidak ketinggalan lukisan-lukisan karya pelukis ternama menghiasi dinding lorong-lorong tersebut. Setelah itu sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih. Ruang kerja Satoshi.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu, langsung saja gadis pink itu memasuki ruangan kakeknya diiringi Sasuke yang masih mengikutinya dengan dongkol. Pasalnya, gadis itu berjalan cepat sekali sehingga Uchiha bungsu ini kewalahan mengikutinya, ditambah lagi dengan gadis itu yang seenaknya membuka pintu ruangan kakeknya tanpa permisi, membuatnya tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ada orang seperti ini. _'Sepertinya tugasku akan sangat berat'_ batinnya menghela nafas.  
Sasuke membungkuk hormat pada Asuma dan Satoshi yang terkejut tiba-tiba pintu ruangan pribadinya terbuka paksa.

"Maafkan saya," ucapnya.

Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke, kemudian kembali menatap sang kakek. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya dengan amarah yang meluap, "siapa dia?" lanjut Sakura sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Sasuke.

Satoshi menatap tenang sang cucu yang menampilkan ekspresi marah, kemudian menyeruput sedikit teh herbalnya yang baru saja dituangkan oleh Asuma. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Iya kan?" Diakhiri dengan senyum tipis pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang itu tidak perlu?" Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih stay calm. "Kau dipecat!"  
"Dengan sangat menyesal saya mengatakan bahwa anda tidak dapat memecatnya, Nona Sakura. Karena dia ada di bawah perintah tuan Satoshi," jawab Asuma mewakili Tuannya yang masih tersenyum santai.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Ini tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Tentu kau harus percaya," timpal kakek tua itu santai. "Nah, Sasuke. Tolong bawa Nona ini keluar. Aku ingin menikmati tehku sekarang," lanjut Satoshi pada Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Sasuke mengangguk patuh. Saat akan menjalankan tugasnya tiba-tiba Sakura menyelanya. "Tunggu dulu! Pembicaraanku dengan kakek masih belum selesai!" belanya tidak terima menatap sang kakek.

"Kau tidak dengar? kakekmu bilang ia ingin menikmati tehnya," sahut Sasuke. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat membopong tubuh Sakura pada bahu kirinya disambut teriakan, ''Kyaaa…'' dari gadis itu, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum menutup pintu tersebut.

"TURUNKAN AKU~!" Teriakan nyaring Sakura pun masih terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Anda yakin anak itu bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik?" tanya Asuma dengan nada sarat ketidakyakinan pada tuannya.

"Sangat yakin," jawab Satoshi mantap, "aku tahu _keluarga_anak itu terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya. Jadi kau tenang saja Asuma," lanjutnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

Asuma terkekeh pelan, "ya. Tapi anak itu sepertinya tidak terlihat demikian dilihat dari tindakannya."

"Namanya anak muda, itu wajar 'kan?" Kemudian kembali menikmati tehnya.

.

.

.

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura terus memberontak dalam bopongan Sasuke dan tidak lupa berteriak pada telinga Bodyguard merangkap kepala pelayannya itu untuk menurunkannya. Dan Sasuke? Tentu dia tidak mempedulikannya, toh dia hanya menjalankan tugas, walau ia merasa telinganya mungkin akan tuli dalam waktu dekat karena terus diteriaki gadis itu.

Sakura menghela napas. "Kukatakan sekali lagi, tu-run-kan-a-ku!" katanya dengan penuh penekanan. Tidak seperti tadi, sekarang ia sudah tidak berontak dan berteriak. Mungkin sudah lelah?

HUP

Sakura tersentak kaget saat dengan sekali gerakan Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya dengan mudah. Tepat di depan pintu kamar gadis itu. "Seandainya kau tidak berontak dan berteriak-teriak, aku sudah menurunkanmu dari tadi," ucap Sasuke santai, sedangkan Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya, memangnya kau pikir aku mau membopongmu terus dengan jarak yang jauh itu? Kau tidak sadar, ya? Kau itu berat sekali, padahal tubuhmu terlihat kecil," ejeknya, " bahuku sakit sekali rasanya," lanjutnya lagi sambil meregangkan bahu kirinya itu.

Gadis itu mendelik marah. "APA?"

Sasuke kembali menampilkan ekspresi datarnya dan menatap gadis itu. "Berhenti berteriak seperti orang gila. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk dan rapikan penampilanmu Kau terlihat berantakan." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan santainya ia melengos pergi meninggalkan Nonanya yang kembali siap meledak.  
"MENYEBALKAAAANNN!"

BRAK…

Sakura membating pintu kamarnya. "Tidak bisa dimaafkan!"  
Ia dengan segera menuju wastafel di kamar mandi pribadinya itu, mengusap wajahnya dengan air beberapa kali untuk meredakan amarahnya. Sakura memandang pantulan wajahnya pada cermin. "Lihat saja, akan ku balas dia!"

*I'm Your Bodyguard*

Saat ini Sasuke sedang mengeringkan gelas-gelas kristal pada sebuah meja bar kecil seorang diri. Di depannya terdapat beberapa gelas yang telah ia keringkan terjejer rapi. Ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya, sedangkan pikirannya tengah melayang pada kejadian satu jam yang lalu. Saat pembicaraannya dengan Haruno Satoshi.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_  
_**"Jadi kau Nara Sasuke?" tanya Satoshi.**_

**_"Iya."_**

**_"Jadi Sasuke, kau sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan Asuma tentang tugasmu, benar 'kan?" Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. "Aku punya tambahan," kata Kakek tua itu, Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan serius. "Aku ingin kau juga mendidik cucuku itu."_**

**_"Mendidik?" tanya Sasuke bingung._**

**_"Ya. Aku ingin kau mengubah semua kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya," jawab kakek tua itu. Ia melanjutkan sambil menerawang "Kau tahu?, Sejak kecil ia sudah kehilangan orang tuanya. Hanya aku dan sepupunya yang bernama Ino, keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini, dan kurasa aku sudah salah mendidiknya dengan selalu menuruti segala keinginannya. Aku tidak menduga bahwa kasih sayang yang kuberikan malah mengubahnya menjadi gadis angkuh dan sombong. Ia juga selalu berpikir segalanya akan selesai hanya dengan uang juga selalu bertidak sesuai dengan keinginannya,"ujar Satoshi mengakhiri ceritanya. "Jadi, kau bersedia? Aku memintamu karena jujur, aku sudah angkat tangan menghadapinya dan pelayan-pelayan lain di rumah ini pun sudah tidak sanggup."_**

**_Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Aku bukan tipe orang yang penyabar, maksudku- yah, Anda yang kakeknya saja sudah menyerah, apalagi aku yang hanya orang luar?" jawab Sasuke tidak yakin._**

**_"Itulah yang kubutuhkan! Orang yang tidak sabaran sepertimu!" jawab Satoshi antusias, Sasuke sampai dibuat terkejut olehnya._**

**_"Maaf?"_**

**_"Ya! Orang sepertimulah yang cocok mengubah watak anak itu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, dengan cara apapun aku izinkan, asalkan itu harus berhasil. Kau mengerti?"_**

**_Sasuke mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah, akan kucoba,"_**

**_Satoshi tersenyum senang. "Itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar. Dan kuberi kau batas waktu percobaan dua bulan." Sasuke mengangguk mantap._**

**_"Nah, sekarang aku akan membawamu berkeliling rumah ini." Asuma mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Ayo ikuti aku," lanjutnya._**

**_Sasuke terus mengikuti Asuma yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang makan._**

**_"Sebelum itu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Asuma berhenti dan menatap Sasuke. "Apa tugas kepala pelayan?" lanjutnya._**

**_Sasuke berfikir sejenak. "Itu… mengatur rumah?" jawabnya tidak yakin._**

**_"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ketua kepala pelayan?" tanya Asuma lagi._**

**_"Orang yang memantau tindakan majikannya dan mencegahnya dari tindakan yang bermasalah." jawab Sasuke yakin kali ini. Tapi kemudian ragu saat melihat tatapan malas Asuma. " Salah ya?" tanyanya._**

**_"Seorang kepala pelayan bukan yang mengatur pekerjaan-pekerjaan disekitar rumah. Ia adalah seseorang yang melayani tuannya dalam hidup dan menata gaya hidup untuk mereka." Mengambil nafas sejenak, Asumapun melanjutkan. "terutama, seorang kepala pelayan bukan hanya bertindak sebagai tangan dan kaki Haruno Sakura saja, tapi juga harus memiliki keberanian untuk mengorbankan dirinya kapanpun. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia harus bisa menghormati dan menjaga Nona Sakura dengan baik sebagai bodyguardnya, kau mengerti?" tanyanya diakhir penjelasan._**

**_"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, selain itu aku bisa menjamin padamu bahwa aku ini selalu menghormati wanita dan dapat menjaga mereka dengan baik. Itu yang selalu diajarkan oleh ibuku." jawab si kepala pelayan baru itu mantap._**

**_"Itu bagus, nah sekarang ikuti aku." Mereka mulai berjalan lagi. "Kau sudah harus siap jam 6 pagi, sarapan jam 6.30 pagi. Pertemuan rutin pagi keluarga jam 7 kecuali hari ini, hari minggu. Tepat waktu adalah segalanya. Kau akan mendapat 10 angka buruk setiap kali kau terlambat. Ingat itu baik-baik dalam kepalamu." Sasuke mengannguk sambil terus mencatat hal-hal penting yang Asuma jelaskan pada note kecil yang telah ia sediakan sebelumnya._**

**_Lalu mereka tiba di dapur yang terlihat seperti dapur pada Hotel bintang Lima. Di dapur itu terlihat beberapa pelayan yang terlihat sibuk memasak dari arahan seseorang yang terlihat seperti orang asing. _**

**_"Koki kita berasal dari France, ia belum bisa berbahasa Jepang." Asuma kembali menjelaska,. "kau akan berwenang dalam pengantaran makanan harian nona Sakura." mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan melewati sebuah lorong lalu berpapasan dengan seorang pelayan wanita. Kurenai. "Dia Kurenai, kepala pelayan wanita di sini." Asuma memperkenalkan Kurenai pada Sasuke._**

**_"Kurenai akan menjelaskan padamu peraturan harian secara rinci nanti." jelas Asuma menatap Kurenai._**

**_"Senang bertemu denganmu, Saske." sapa Kurenai dengan senyum lembut khas wanita dewasa._**

**_"Namaku Sasuke, bukan Saske." protes Sasuke tidak terima namanya diubah._**

**_"Maaf, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti." Ucap Kurenai lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya._**

**_Dan mereka melanjutkan kembali tour mansion itu, lalu berpapasan dengan 4 orang yang memakai seragam tuxedo hitam khas pelayan pria. "Mereka adalah Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon dan Juugo." Asuma memperkenalkan ke-empat orang itu, "tugas mereka di rumah ini sama denganmu," ketiga orang itu tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke._**

**_Lalu mereka melanjutkan lagi perjalanan keliling rumah itu, kali ini berpapasan dengan 3 orang pelayan wanita yang tertawa genit melihat Sasuke. "Mohon bantuannya…" Ucap ketiga pelayan wanita itu._**

**_Tibalah mereka pada lorong yang kesekian kalinya, saat berjalan tanpa sengaja Sasuke menyenggol vas bunga dari kristal yang reflex masih bisa ditangkap olehnya._**

**_"Hati-hati, itu kristal yang sangat mahal," tegur Asuma._**

**_"Kalau mahal kenapa ditaruh di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke heran._**

**_"Kalau kau takut ada yang mencurinya itu tidak akan terjadi," jawab Asuma lagi kemudian kembali berjalan dan tiba di ruang pengintai, "ada tim keamanan 24 jam dalam 3 shift. Tidak perduli kau dimana, jaga tingkahmu." lanjutnya. Terlihat di ruangan itu terdapat puluhan layar yang menampilkan keadaan setiap sudut rumah._**

**_"Kurasa semua ini sudah cukup, sebaiknya sekarang kau ganti pakaianmu dengan seragam dan segera tunggu nona Sakura di depan kamarnya." dan Asuma pun mengakhiri tour itu dan menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk membimbing Sasuke._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_._**

_.  
_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Waktu yang diberikan ayah saja hanya satu bulan, dan aku harus merubah watak gadis itu dalam waktu dua bulan? Ini gila!" gumamnya frustasi.

Ia kembali mengelap gelas ke delapan di tangannya. "Tidak-ku sangka akan serumit ini, padahal baru satu jam aku berada di sini. Apa aku akan sanggup? Lagipula kenapa harus Haruno yang iniii~, Si nona Haruno yang arogan!" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Aarrghh~. Kenapa juga aku harus mengelap gelas-gelas ini!" gerutunya lagi sambil mengelap gelas ditangannya itu dengan gemas.

"Pe… permisi…" Ucap suara lembut dari arah belakang Sasuke.

"APA?" Sasuke menengok kebelakang yang masih terbawa emosi. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mata lavender mengenakan baju maid sedang menatap ngeri padanya. Menyadari kebodohannya, Sasuke segera berdehem dan meredahkan kembali emosinya. "Siapa kau?"

"Perkenalkan, sa… saya Hyuuga Hinata, tuan Sasuke. Naruto menyuruhku untuk membantu anda beradaptasi di rumah ini." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi kau kekasih Naruto yang bernama Hinata itu?"

"I... iya," jawab Hinata gugup, semburat merah tipis mulai terlihat dikedua pipi mulusnya saat Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto.

Ia memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. "Kenapa gadis manis sepertimu tertarik pada Naruto yang urakan?" gumamnya heran yang masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata.

"Eh? Ma... maaf?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja." Sasuke meletakkan gelas terakhir yang ia keringkan, "akhirnya selesai. Aku tidak tahu ternyata mengelap gelas itu melelahkan juga," gumamnya lagi. "Ah iya, ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanyanya lagi pada Hinata yang hampir terlupakan olehnya.

"Ah! Itu, tuan Sasuke, saatnya bagi anda menghidangkan sarapan untuk nona Sakura." Ucap Hinata yang hampir melupakan tujuan awalnya menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Baiklah, dan jangan panggil aku tuan di sini, akan mengundang curiga orang yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya nanti. Lalgi pula kau tidak bekerja padaku, jadi cukup panggil aku Sasuke saja, mengerti?"

"Baik," Hinata mengannguk patuh, "kalau begitu mari ikuti saya."

.

.

.

_***I'm Your Bodyguard***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tengah duduk manis di meja makan saat ini, tubuhnya dibalut dengan drees mini sederhana berwarna coklat juga rambut merah mudanya digelung seperti biasa dengan hiasan mahkota mini berwarna perak dan poni yang menutupi dahinya, tak lupa sepatu boots kulit hitam kesayangannya. Tak lama setelah itu datanglah Sasuke bersama Hinata di belakangnya yang membawa troly berisi sarapan untuk Nona muda itu.

"Permisi nona, saya membawa sarapan untuk anda," sapa Sasuke mencoba sesopan mungkin, kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Hinata yang menyerahkan semangkuk sup cream sayur padanya lalu kembali menatap Sakura dan meletakkan sup cream itu dihadapannya. "Silahkan."

"Aku tidak mau makan itu!" sahut Sakura ketus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Baiklah, kalau begitu," dengan sabar ia mengambil kembali sup itu dan menggantinya dengan sosis dan telur mata sapi yang segera diserahkan oleh Hinata, "bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Sakura melirik sekilas kearah makanannya. "Aku tidak suka sosis," sahutnya lagi masih dengan nada ketus.

Satu urat kejengkelan muncul di dahi Sasuke. Kembali ia mengambil sosis dan telur mata sapi itu lalu menggantinya dengan pudding susu. "Ini." tawar Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menatap langsung Sasuke. "Aku alergi pudding!"

Empat urat kejengkelan langsung memenuhi dahi Sasuke sekarang. "Kau sedang mengerjaiku ya?"

"Memang," jawab nona itu dengan tampang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"KAU-" Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Mau makan atau tidak?" tanyanya lagi berusaha sabar.

"Tidak."

"Mau makan atau tidak?" nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf, membuat Hinata mulai bergidik ngeri dengan perang dingin dadakan itu.

"Tidak," Sakura semakin menantang.

"Mau makan tidak?"

"Ti-dak. Kau tidak dengar hah?" Sakura pun ikut menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Baik," Sasuke kembali mengangkat pudding itu dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Bawa kembali semua itu, nona ini tidak suka makan sepertinya." perintah Sasuke pada Hinata, "ah.. dan katakan pada Koki France itu untuk tidak perlu memasakan makan siang untuk nona ini," lanjutnya

"Ba.. baik." jawab Hinata ragu kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" tanya Sakura terkejut, "kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Menghadapimu sama saja dengan menghadapi bocah berusia lima tahun," Sasuke bersidekap, "tapi sayangnya kau bukan bocah berusia lima tahun, jadi aku tidak akan segan-segan membuatmu menderita." lanjutnya dengan nada sakarstik disertai seringai khas Uchiha.

Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. "Aku yakin kau tidak serius, kakek tidak akan membiarkan kau bertindak sesuka hatimu!" Ia mencoba membela diri.

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat raut panic dari wajah nona pink itu. "Oh ya?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, membuat si pinky menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya dari wajah pelayan barunya itu. "Tapi kakekmu telah memberikan hak padaku," lanjutnya masih dengan Seringai. Onyx dan Emerald beradu. Entah kenapa saat menatap Emerald di depannya, Sasuke merasa seperti banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya. _'Perasaan apa ini?'_

"ASTAGA!" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara nyaring mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian reflex menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Sakura segera menoleh keasal suara. "Ino?"

Ino secepat kilat menghampiri dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke, membuat siempunya tangan bingung. "Siapa gerangan pria tampan ini, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar-binar menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Hei! Tatap aku jika sedang bicara padaku! Kenapa kau malah menatapnya begitu?" sahut Sakura tidak terima.

Ino menoleh. "Hei hei jangan marah begitu," Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, "lagipula kau jahat sekali tidak bilang-bilang padaku kalau punya pacar setampan ini," lanjutnya lagi dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku bukan pacarnya!" sergah Sasuke cepat.

"Benar! Dia bukan pacarku! Kau tidak lihat pakaiannya? Dia pelayan baru di sini." Sakura ikut menimpali.

"Hahahahahaha… iya iya aku tahu itu, aku hanya bercanda," Ino menatap Sasuke. "kau Nara Sasuke'kan? Aku melihat profilmu semalam bersama kakek. Fotomu imut sekali, hihihi…" lanjut Ino sambil terkikik geli lalu pergi, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada duo S itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sakura heran menatap Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggedikkan bahu tanda tak mengerti. Satu yang ia tahu, perasaannya tidak enak tentang foto itu!

.

.

.

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

Balik lagi dengan IYB~  
gak mau banyak cing cong deh,  
mau makasih aja buat ChezaHana-Chan yang udah bersedia ngeditin chapter ini walau Cuma setengah, karena pas aku kirim setengahnya lagi ilaaaang~ *nangis. But thaaanks Chezaa~ *peluk. :*

Bales ripiu nyook?

**Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru****, ****Cherry Blossom Clash****, ****cherrysakusasu****, ****NHL-chan****, ****Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet****, Musim Semi, ****Cheriamethyst****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ShizukaHimawari:** udah asap belom nih? Hehehe *plak

**Android:** Makasiiihh~, aku juga suka pas bagian itu, kalo soal sasu di siksa saku, kayaknya nanti mereka bakal saling nyiksa deh bwahahaha *ketawa nista.

**Misa san:** Makasih.. :) kenapa Choji? Saya juga gak ngerti, *di lempar

**chezahana-chan****: **lama gak ni, Chez? Hehehe btw, thanks editannya :*

**Sweet KireIcha****:** Syukur deh kalo suka~ nih udah update lagi.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang udah sempat membaca fic ini dan meninggalkan jejak review, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Juga untuk silent reader. Terima kasih banyak. Juga yang udah nge-fav fic aku ini dan meng-alert-nya. Arigatou *lagi*. :D

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah R&R Chap sebelumnya. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Terakhir…

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
